new Action Trailer for Mr Bram Stoker's Task Force Z
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: More action-themed trailer for Task Force Z
**Trailer for Mr. Bram Stoker's Task Force Z**

 **Barnabas: 200 years ago, I was cursed with an incurable disease**

*Scene change*

Barnabas breaks free of his coffin and finds himself in present day Los Angeles, California

 **Handsome Jack: Once we're done, no power on Earth will stand in our way. We *WILL* rule this world**

*Scene change*

HYDRA and HYPERION soldiers march over bodies of SHIELD soldiers as the SHIELD logo is in blazes

Batman is seen confronting Barnabas over what may be the Gotham Bridge

"so why are we all here?" Doc Holliday asks

Scene change

Barnabas and Task Force Z charge into battle

"we're here to save the world" Barnabas says

"How?" Daisy Domergue asks curiously

Barnabas grins knowingly and shows her the Infinity Rings  
"we're all from different worlds…" Achilles says

Spirit rises out of the water holding Sand Saref in his arms

Ruth and Daisy face Barnabas

Blonde Pinner and Ms. Submission battle in the ring

"we've all seen all kinds of good…" Achilles continues

Supergirl hugs a terrified child for comfort

Ruth puts his coat over a sleeping Alex

Supergirl looks at her belly fondly, believing she's pregnant

"…and all kinds of evil" Achilles says

The Red Skull grins menacingly over his HYDRA army

Wilhelm stands menacingly over Supergirl and a child

Handsome Jack holds Supergirl by the neck, grinning fiendishly

"if we resurrect SHIELD, we do it our way" Batman says

Bane and Clayface take down two Hyperion Constructors

Alex gives a dramatic gasp as a body is lying before her

Supergirl lets out a war cry as she swoops into battle

Barnabas loads his revolver and fires it repeatedly

Sarge loads his shotgun for dramatic effect

Handsome Jack: you really think you can save mankind? You're a plague. A rotting virus. Misguided freaks of nature. You will NEVER stop me

Barnabas: well, we'll see about that

Scene change

Supergirl says "kaboom" with a smile, Barnabas smiles widely and points at her knowingly

Opportunity explodes in a thermonuclear explosion

"Let's go!" Helga orders as she drives the War Rig

Clockwerk is seen terrorizing Gotham with his eggs

Batman and the Contessa duel at the Gotham Cathedral rooftops

 **Barnabas: United we stand. In truth, divided we fall**

Daisy screams loudly

The Wayne Tower explodes loudly

Barnabas falls to his knees

Batman drops his charger in shock

Catwoman cries tearfully

Barnabas gives Handsome Jack a glare as he holds David Collins at gunpoint

 **Achilles: Hand upon hand**

"gimme your hand" Two-Face hollers as Helga dangles over a burning skyscraper

Clayface puts a comforting hand on John Ruth's shoulder

Natalie hugs Kelly close

47 takes Helga's hand

 **Doc Holliday: Brother to brother…**

"DAD!" Terry shouts

"I love you son" Bruce says over the phone

Metallo throws Officer Lowery into a window. Lowery gets back up in determination and plunges Metallo onto the ground hard

Handsome Jack's head explodes in blood and gore

Carmelita hesitates to fire her shock pistol

Neyla cracks her electricity charged whip

 **Batman: No one…**

Maya races out of a building, carrying Vicki and Katrina

Lilith lifts a pile of debris

47 roars loudly as he fires twin SMGs

Ruth shoots repeatedly at Handsome Jack

Madison winks playfully at Doc

Barnabas holds Victoria Collins' body mournfully

 **John Ruth: shall be greater than all**

Nux gets in front of Supergirl, Alex and a little girl protectively

Clayface roars a war cry

Barnabas overlooks the new SHIELD base, Valerie Cooper next to him

Imperator Furiosa looks at something with hope

The War Boys bow before Barnabas and the task force

Metallo grows to a gigantic size. Giganta does the same and fights the cyborg in a colossal battle

 **Achilles: when Satan summons his armies and ravages our land, we'll be there to stop him. We are the only link to the survival of mankind and preventing the annihilation of the universe itself. Why do we do this? Because we were born to. We were destined to.**

 **Marvel's TASK FORCE Z**

"so… it'll be a very long day. Anyone got anything else to add?" Barnabas asks

"Kaboom!" Supergirl exclaims gleefully, Barnabas smiling widely and pointing at her knowingly

"that's my girl" Superman says proudly


End file.
